1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire control and indicating equipment (or a fire alarm panel) that is electrically connected to a variety of terminal devices such as a fire detector or a transmitter that connects the fire detector to alarm the occurrence of a fire upon receiving a variety of signals from those terminal devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the structure of a fire control and indicating equipment in which an operation panel having an information indicating function for indicating various kinds of information and an operating function for controlling a variety of related devices, a printed circuit board equipped with required circuit components and a printed-board fixing section for fixing the printed circuit board are installed in a casing having a front cover that can be freely opened and closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional fire control and indicating equipment, a printed circuit board is fixed onto a printed-board fixing section fitted onto a bottom surface of a casing, and an operation panel is appropriately formed on a back surface of a front cover of the casing or the like, resulting in such a drawback that the circuit components, etc., are complicatedly installed so that the printed circuit board that is relatively brittle is bent or broken.
Also, the drawback leads to the prevention of an improvement in productivity such as assembling or fastening works in a manufacturing stage.
Also, because a large-scaled circuit component, etc., are required to be equipped on the printed circuit board, the eguipment is thickened, thereby making it difficult to provide a downsized fire control and indicating equipment having the thin eguipment.
Further, because the circuit components, etc., are complicatedly installed, there arises such a drawback that it takes much time to execute the replacement of the components or the maintenance and inspection works.
In addition, in the conventional fire control and indicating equipment, since the printed circuit board is disposed on the bottom surface of the casing and the operation panel is disposed on the back surface of the front cover in a built-in manner, there arise such drawbacks that if a large-sized and high component is to be disposed on the printed circuit board, the component cannot be received in the casing because it is high, and if the model or the specification of a component for replacement is altered, the fire control and indicating equipment as located cannot be employed.